Obsesión
by Omega Lucy
Summary: Por alguna razón no podía dejarlo ir, simplemente aquel demonio se había vuelto una obsesión para él.


Resumen: Por alguna razón no podía dejarlo ir, simplemente aquel demonio se había vuelto una obsesión para él.

Bien este es mi regalo de aniversario para el señor Chase, porque ya tenemos tres años siendo pareja w Espero que te guste cariño

Obsesión

Cuando las vacaciones en Gravity Falls habían finalizado, Dipper y Mabel debían centrarse en sus vidas en California, pero por supuesto luego de todo lo que habían vivido eso no había sido muy fácil. Tal vez era una influencia de las hormonas en esa etapa llamada adolescencia lo que hacía todo más complicado para ambos, pero sobre todo para Dipper.

Pensaba que con el tiempo los sueños se detendrían, que dejaría de visualizar a cada una de las criaturas con las que luchó y en especial, que dejaría de pensar en aquel demonio de cabellos rubios y negros. Pero simplemente eso no sucedía, cada noche era igual y con el pasar de los meses, aquello se tornaba muy preocupante. Llegado el siguiente verano, los gemelos volvieron a aquel pueblo de Oregon ya que sus tíos también habían vuelto de su viaje por el mar. A pesar de todo Dipper no había hecho mención de sus sueños a sus padres, únicamente Mabel era consiente de ellos y deseaba hablarlo con su tío Stanford cara a cara.

—Pues en realidad me parece muy entendible. Hubo mucho tiempo en el que Bill me abrumó en sueños, ya fuese intencional o simples pesadillas, pero con el tiempo se detuvieron—respondió el mayor al escuchar el problema del ahora adolescente, ese año Dipper había tenido uno de esos estirones y era al menos diez centímetros más alto que Mabel, la imagen de niño que tenía había cambiado a la de un chico a punto de cumplir 14 años y aunque se había librado de la desgracia del acné por un par de plantas mágicas, ninguna de las cosas de su edad le abrumaban más que sus sueños.

—Mabel también tuvo pesadillas temporalmente, pero ella ya lo superó y yo aún luego de un año sigo teniendo problemas con ellas, ya no sé qué hacer tío Ford, si no soluciono esto ahora quizás deba ir con un psicólogo—decía bastante abatido de no superar esa situación.

—No sabría decirte, tal vez no sea mala idea algo de ayuda profesional—le miró un poco pensativo—. Bill influyó mucho más en tu mente que en la de tu hermana, muy similar a como lo hizo conmigo, tal vez por eso te cuesta más. Pero ¿sabes? Eres un chico muy listo y fuerte, estoy seguro que puedes sobrellevar esto.

Dipper sonrió ante las palabras de su tío, tenía razón, podía ser más fuerte y tal vez lo mejor era alejarse temporalmente de los misterios, dedicarse más que nada a ser un adolescente común y corriente como su hermana. Por supuesto que no fue tan simple como idearlo, era inevitable no toparse con cada cosa sobrenatural de la cual deseara saber más o del nuevo diario de su tío donde relataba sus aventuras con Stanley en el mar.

Procuraba también no internarse demasiado en el bosque, a pesar de sentir que este le invitaba a avanzar más allá de lo que los mapas de su tío indicaban. Aunque cuando el problema siguió luego de su cumpleaños, decidieron que lo mejor sería no solo buscar algo de ayuda profesional, sino también que por el siguiente verano no regresara al pueblo a vacacionar, claro que para no hacérselo tan difícil, sus tíos y Wendy viajaron a California, Soos debía ocuparse de la cabaña del misterio así que él no había viajado.

—Me dijo Mabel que el señor Pines tuvo que ir contigo a tus sesiones con el psicólogo, ya sabes, para que no creyera que eras un esquizofrénico por lo de los seres mágicos y eso—Corduroy se estaba quedando en su casa, a sus padres no parecía molestarles en absoluto de hecho estaban muy encantados con ella—¿Cómo estás ahora? El año que viene es la boda de Soos así que tienes que regresar sano a Gravity Falls.

—Lo sé Wendy, pero fue idea del tío Ford que no regresara este año, dijo que era lo mejor para mí mientras superaba esto—miró un momento el techo de su cuarto, todo lo vivido allí había sido maravilloso así como temible y era algo que no deseaba olvidar, tal vez era esa parte de él la cual no dejaba ir los sucesos de ese año.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo bien ¿qué es lo que aun te atormenta? Los misterios de Gravity Falls no se irán a ningún lado ¿sabes? No es como que no vayas a verlos otra vez—bromeó en un intento de hacerle sentir mejor—. Tu tío vivió con ellos toda su vida, ¿por qué te afecta más a ti?

—Porque no se trata solo de los gnomos y los hombres tauro, Wendy—aquello era algo que solo había hablado con su tío y el psicólogo, ni siquiera Mabel era del todo consiente de la verdad—, se trata de Bill. Una parte de mi lo ansía tanto que es perturbador, es como si quisiera que volviera, como si no me importara que hubiera tratado de asesinarnos a todos, de algún modo una parte de mi desea que vuelva.

La pelirroja le miró bastante sorprendida, notaba como la culpa se acumulaba en aquellos ojos marrones por lo que no dudó ni un momento en abrazarle contra sí, quería entender por qué el castaño había desarrollado esa necesidad tan extraña y algo obsesiva hacia el demonio, aquel que les causó tanto daño, lo más natural habría sido sentir miedo, pero el miedo había pasado a un segundo plano, era posible que Dipper le necesitara en su vida para darle un significado mayor.

—¿Crees que estoy loco? —Preguntó correspondiendo a su abrazo con necesidad, le asustaban sus propios deseos.

—No, de algún modo entiendo lo que sientes. Yo también sentí que sin ustedes este verano me ahogaría en mi propia miseria—dijo en modo de broma para hacerle reír y lo logró.

—Gracias Wendy.

—¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Por ser mi mejor amiga y por entenderme aunque sea muy extraño.

—Para eso estamos los amigos.

Wendy besó su frente con cariño y Dipper llegó a sentirse mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en esos meses.

…

Un nuevo año había transcurrido, Dipper y Mabel cumplirían 16 años ese final de verano, pero su cumpleaños no era lo que les tenía tan emocionados en esos momentos. Faltaban muy pocos días para la boda de Soos y Melody, todos estaban muy ocupados con los preparativos en la recién reinaugurada cabaña del misterio, la cual tenía un año "fuera de servicio" para arreglar muchas cosas e incluso anexar dos cuartos más.

Mabel y sus amigas se encontraban con Melody para terminar detalles de la novia ya fuese del vestido, peinado, el maquillaje que usaría y todas esas cosas. Los señores Pines ayudaban a Soos con los arreglos para la fiesta que se daría en la cabaña, Wendy y Dipper también colaboraban con eso de acomodar mesas, después de todo solo faltaban un par de días.

Cuando consideraron que era bueno un descanso, Corduroy regresó al pueblo para comprar bebidas para todos, las que estaban en la casa eran para la fiesta y no podían tocarlas, pero aun así todos necesitaban algo que beber luego de la ardua labor. El más joven de los Pines aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos para dar un paseo por el bolso, solo tomó la mochila con los diarios, un mapa, una brújula y una linterna en caso de que se hiciera muy tarde en su expedición. También llevaba unas cuantas invitaciones para la boda, para los gnomos, los hombres tauro, los chicos de _Several Timez,_ el multioso y otra criatura que hubiera luchado a su lado hacía tres años y deseara asistir a la boda.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación viejo, nunca habíamos ido a una boda—comentó Chubby Z, por alguna razón, a pesar de que llevaban años en el bosque, esos chicos seguían luciendo hermosos y como si no vivieran entre la tierra y la maleza.

—¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Qué se hace en una boda? —Preguntó Greggy C con curiosidad.

—Pues no mucho, creo que Mabel les dirá que hacer, mañana vayan a la cabaña y ella se los explicara mejor—dijo cerrando la mochila para llevársela al hombro—. Creo que podrán cantar o algo.

—¡Eso es genial gato! —Exclamó con emoción Deep Chris, Pines solo negó un poco, seguían siendo muy extraños y no aprendían aun a comportarse como personas comunes.

—Bueno aun debo entregar otras invitaciones, nos vemos después—se despidió para alejarse, los cinco clones solo se despidieron al mismo tiempo con ese tono musical.

Siguió caminando, adentrándose más y más en el bosque, pasando más allá de lo que los mapas de su tío indicaban estaba permitido ir, fue entonces cuando lo halló, a pesar del tiempo, las plantas no crecían cerca de aquella estatua. Era aquel demonio que alguna vez aterrorizó a todos, aquel que nunca quiso salir de su mente, aquel que se había vuelto una obsesión para Dipper.

—Hola Bill—saludó acercándose a la figura del demonio, parecía que no tuviera mucho tiempo de estar ahí, de pie, extendiendo su mano como si le invitara a acercarse más a su ser—. No había podido venir antes, he estado ocupado con muchas cosas, Soos va a casarse y seré el padrino—sonrió orgulloso por su amigo—.Aunque es curioso que yo sea muy joven para eso, apenas tendré 16, pero nadie dijo que no podía hacerlo.

Por supuesto no recibió respuesta por parte de aquella estatua, así que despacio se acercó y se recostó de esta suspirando, levantando la vista hacia el cielo. Pronto se pondría el sol, no es que pudiera quedarse allí demasiado tiempo, simplemente deseaba volver a ver a Bill, volver a hablarle y contarle que no era capaz de superarlo, que aunque le había causado mucho daño, se había vuelto una obsesión muy fuerte.

—Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, aunque eso no sería muy bueno para los demás, ellos no querrían que estuvieras aquí—cerró los ojos recordando aquellas veces que se topó con aquel demonio de ropas negras y doradas, era solo un niño y le asustaba mucho debía admitir, pero ahora que su vida se había vuelto tan normal y monótona, deseaba que volviera a darle emoción a su vida—. Ojalá hubiera una manera de que regresaras, pero que no provocaras tantos desastres.

Antes de que oscureciera, Dipper dejó una invitación de la boda junto a la estatua y se marchó a la cabaña, no quería preocupar a su familia por llegar tan tarde.

…

El día de la boda había llegado, todo había sido maravilloso, por no decir que había sido perfecto en todos los sentidos. Los ahora esposos habían cortado el pastel y todos se encontraban comiendo y celebrando en la fiesta, a la cual asistió todo el pueblo por supuesto. Dipper se la pasaba con Wendy y su grupo, bailando, bromeando, también hablando con Soos de vez en cuando. Era muy agradable ver a todos conviviendo, incluso a las criaturas mágicas que no tardaron en adaptarse a la fiesta, los pueblerinos les aceptaban con toda calma.

—¿No es maravilloso Dipper? Que estemos todos aquí reunidos, celebrando la boda de Soos y Melody—Comentó Mabel emocionada, viendo que Grenda comía pastel junto a su novio austríaco y por otro lado estaba Candy con los clones rubios—. Nuestra vida aquí es tan emocionante como cuando ocurrió el Weirdmagedon Dipper, no hace falta nada más, solo que estemos todos juntos—sonrió dulce, sujetándose del brazo de su hermano, del mismo modo Wendy le abrazó un poco a él, ya no podía solo revolverle el pelo como a un niño, ya era hasta más alto que ella.

—Mabel tiene razón, no debes preocuparte por eso—apoyó la pelirroja. Dipper sonrió un poco antes de asentir.

…

La noche había llegado, pero no por ello la fiesta se había acabado, al contrario, todos parecían incluso más emocionados celebrando. El castaño estaba sentado bebiendo una soda, había estado bailando con Corduroy hacía un rato y ahora estaba cansado. Miró un momento hacia el bosque, notó que algo se movía entre los arbustos, cosa que llamó su atención de inmediato. Sus ojos se agradaron por la sorpresa de ver a un hombre joven salir, estaba lleno de hojas y varios raspones. Pero eso no importaba, lo que le dejó helado era su enorme parecido con aquel demonio, lo único era que no utilizaba su misma ropa ni sus escleróticas eran amarillas y su pelo era totalmente rubio.

—Creo que me perdí en el bosque, no estoy muy seguro—habló mirando al castaño antes de extenderle un sobre, era una de las invitaciones de la boda—. Encontré esto y, solo necesito un teléfono, mis hermanos deben preguntarse dónde demonios me metí—soltó una ligera risa, era notorio el cansancio de haber estado caminando por horas en el bosque.

—Eh claro, tenemos un teléfono dentro—se llevó los dedos a los ojos para limpiarse, la vista se le había nublado un poco—. Te daré algo de agua, debes estar sediento—dijo tomando el sobre para ir al interior de la cabaña, todos estaban muy distraídos como para prestar atención al chico con similitud a aquel demonio de hacía tres años—. Por cierto soy Dipper, Dipper Pines.

—Soy William Lecter, pero puedes llamarme Bill—contestó poniendo algo tenso al castaño—. Vengo de Idaho, pero estaba de vacaciones con mis hermanos en Oregon.

—¿Lecter? ¿Cómo Hannibal? —Intentó bromear un poco.

—Así es, pero descuida, no como gente—sonrió ladino entre cerrando los ojos—. Aunque no parece mala idea—le siguió un poco el juego haciendo reír al castaño.

Ambos siguieron hablando un poco más mientras esperaban que los hermanos del rubio llegaran, en realidad Pines le ofreció quedarse allí ya que se tomarían un tiempo en llegar. Dipper miró la invitación el resto de la noche, más tarde cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir, salió de la cabaña en dirección al bosque. No le importó tropezarse debido a la oscuridad de la noche, llenarse de raspones y dañarse el traje con tal de llegar al lugar donde reposaba la estatua de Cipher, la inquietud le estaba matando. Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que ya no estaba, Bill no estaba.

…

—Eres un grandísimo idiota William, ¿Qué parte de no separarse del grupo tu cerebro de mierda no comprende? —Un hombre de cabellera rojiza regañaba al joven rubio que solo hacía una mueca de fastidio.

—Ya cállate Phil, que molesto eres—bufó antes de mirar al castaño y volver a sonreír—. Gracias por todo Dipper, si algún día quieres ir a Idaho puedes decirme, podemos hablar por chat—comentó recordando que le había dejado su número y correo electrónico.

—Deja de coquetear y vámonos—su hermano mayor sujetó su brazo y empezó a jalarlo.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermano, estábamos muy preocupados cuando se separó del grupo de expedición—esta vez era otro chico el que hablaba, curiosamente su cabello como sus ojos eran azules, de resto tenía un enorme parecido con Bill, Dipper supuso que eran mellizos.

—No es nada—negó restándole importancia, era absurdo creer que podía tratarse del mismo Bill, aun cuando la estatua había desparecido, nadie parecía notar el obvio parecido entre aquel chico y Cipher—. Espero nos visiten algún día de nuevo.

—Claro que si—asintió el rubio que era arrastrado por su hermano, debían irse o perderían el autobús—. Nos vemos pronto, Dipper.

FIN

Bueno espero que te haya gustado cariño, con respecto al final pues las referencias son por ti obviamente 3 Y bueno, son libres de pensar lo que quieran sobre si los Bill son los mismos o son diferentes (¿?) Esto es un one-shot así que no esperen una continuación (¿?) Nos leemos :3


End file.
